


Valdez Versus Vargas

by sabstar



Category: Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabstar/pseuds/sabstar
Summary: A short story set after Queen of the South 2.07 that explores the complicated relationship between James and Camilla. (James POV)





	Valdez Versus Vargas

When Pote charged into my room at the safe house I knew that something was off. He had definitely ran all the way up to my room on the fifth floor because his breathing was hurried and there were sweat stains tattooing his western-print shirt. 

“Camilla wants to see you”, he declared, leaning against my bare gray walls for support. 

My pulse quickened- no matter how long I had worked for Camilla I knew that those words could only mean you were toast. 

“Is this about the…” I started asking, hoping it was about the major injuries Cortez had caused me that made Pote and I stay an extra week in Chicago because I could barely move. I couldn’t really think clearly with the blood loss and previous electrocution, but a deep anger still simmered that Camilla hadn’t even called or communicated to ask if I was okay. I knew that she was a revenge-filled monster dressed in Louboutin heels, but she was the closest thing to family I had. 

“No. And I’d wear your shades.” he said ominously, knowing that I used them to conceal my emotions, my own personal version of Clark Kent glasses.

I slowly rose from my bed, grabbing my signature leather jacket and shades and made my way down the long spiral staircase to where Camilla was waiting for me.

Camilla always liked to control her environment, so I knew that our location was key. She was already manipulating you by choosing where she sat, the position of the nearest exit, and the pictures on the walls.

Today she beckoned me into her private office, where a golden framed painting of stallions with angry eyes looked muscular and itching for a fight. There were heavy velvet drapes hanging over the tall arching windows and Camilla sat at her tall desk in her tall chair, absent maidenly swirling her glass of crimson wine. 

I spied a small picture of Isabella facing her side of the desk, a chink in her armor. I thought that Camilla might not ruin me after all, no matter what she wanted the world to believe I knew she had a heart. 

“Sit” she ordered, and I was surprised at how quickly I heeded her command. 

When had I lost my spine?

The first thing I noticed was that my seat was significantly closer to the ground than hers. She was trying to level the playing field while simultaneously reminding me that she was the Queen. I was almost a foot taller than Camilla and suddenly my height advantage crumbled. 

I knew that I should stay silent, I would have more control if I let her make the first move. But the words tumbled out of my mouth anyway.

“What’s this about?” I asked, my voice sounding soft and weak. I didn’t want to seem vulnerable, but as long as I’d known her Camilla Vargas had unparalleled and complete control over me. Maybe Guero was right about me being her puppet.

“I think you know. And I think you also know how disappointed I am, James.”

I shifted in my seat and ran my hand over my face. This was going to be worse than I expected. 

“I don’t know what you mean. You know that I would never betray you” I replied.

Camilla let out a low and haunting laugh. 

“I think that you already have. You just don’t want to admit it yet.” 

I had no idea what was going on, which was making me even more anxious. Did she discover the truth about the maid? Did she know that I had stolen money on the side to buy Tony his new video game? I didn’t consider those actions betrayal because I knew that the maid and money were insignificant to Camilla in the long run, and because I wanted to help Teresa and Tony out. 

“I really don’t know what you’re implying and I have work to do so…” I started, my eyes looking towards the door.

“You will leave when I say.” Camilla declared, standing up from her chair. She started walking around the room and stopped when she came to a marble statue of a man clothed in a white tunic and a laurel of leaves serving as a crown. 

“James, do you know who this is?” She asked, giving me permission to leave my seat and examine the work of art. 

“Um, a god?” I guessed. Why was Camilla asking me about art when she just accused me of betrayal?

“Wrong. This is Caesar, the king of ancient Rome. He was strong and powerful and ruled the greatest empire in the world.”

“Camilla, if you asked me down here to give me a history lesson I think…”

She held up her index finger, cutting me off again.

“Caesar was a fool. He died at the hand of Brutus, his most trusted advisor who stabbed him in the back.”

I was definitely intimidated now, but also a little intrigued.

“If Brutus was so trusted why did he kill Caesar?”

“Good question. It’s because Caesar learned the hard way not to trust anybody. Loyalty has an expiration date, James.” 

I swallowed and tugged my jacket a little closer to my body- feeling a chill as the energy in the room shifted.

“What are you saying?” I asked, wanting to get out of this room as fast as possible.

“What I’m saying, James, is that you’re loyalty and devotion to me has run out. And it’s because of Teresa Mendoza.”

Her words cut like a knife, and I my mouth hung open wide, like I had just been found guilty of a horrendous crime. 

After a few seconds of stuttering I managed to say, “That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard. There is nothing going on between Teresa and I.”

“But you want there to be, even though you know that means betraying me.”

My breath came in hurried puffs.

“Camilla, trust me, there is no one on Earth I hate more than that ignorant pilot’s girlfriend! The only reason I have any kind of relationship with Teresa is because you asked me long ago to keep an eye on her. Because you wanted my opinion on her.”

“Well, I think you’re opinion on her is that you are in love with her. Ever since she came around you’ve grown weak, you’re getting sloppy and I can’t trust you anymore.”

“No, you’re wrong! I’m loyal to you!”

“Then prove it” Camilla challenged.

I sighed, I was trapped.

“How?”

“Take off your sunglasses.”

“Why?” I asked, knowing full well that I would do it anyway. 

“Do it.”

I promptly swept them off my face, feeling exposed. 

Camilla studied my face for a long time, especially my eyes. My emotions were unmasked. For the first time in a long time I couldn’t hide behind what I wanted people to see. Camilla had found the chink in my armor. 

“You say that you don’t love her, that I forced you together, but you’re wrong. I can see it in your eyes, James. Everyone’s talking about it.”

At that my skin turned bright red, but I hoped Camilla thought it was anger and not blushing. If everyone was talking about my feelings for Teresa what did that mean?

“Just remember this, Jameson Valdez.”

I hated it when people used my full name.

“Caesar might have been dumb enough to get double crossed but not me. You will not be my Brutus. You work for me, so whatever you’re feeling for Teresa, you will not act on it. Unless you both want to be… eliminated.”

I stood still, unmoving and unable to speak. My feelings for Teresa ran deeper than I suspected, if she could see them so clearly.

“You’re dismissed.” Camilla said, moving back to her desk and opening her ledger book.

I moved slowly towards the door, but turned back. Deep within me there was still rebellion. I had to have the last word. 

“Whatever idea you’ve made up in your head about me, you’re wrong. I never loved Teresa and never will.” I said, thinking the exact opposite as I exited and ascended to my room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm so excited for season 3 of Queen of the South to come out soon and couldn't help but write this missing scene. Make sure to leave kudos and comments:)


End file.
